


An Appreciation of Finery

by Renai_chan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: A Little Bit of Humor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Jewellery, Just Men Generally Being Sweet On One Another, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Mentions of Omega Objectification, PWP without actual smut, a whole lot of nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy get ready for a mission and in the process confess their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Appreciation of Finery

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by one of the chapters in [Born from the Earth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1013991/chapters/2013424) by [Venusm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/venusm/pseuds/venusm). It's an Avengers fic (Steve/Tony), and in my opinion is the _**single greatest A/B/O fic out there**_. If you have _any_ love for Stony and/or the A/B/O trope, I would recommend that you go read it. It's a bit lengthy, but every word is addicting and her world building is mind-bogglingly good.

Eggsy stared at the box of jewellery set on the desk before him, dumbstruck at the obscenity of their ostentatiousness and appalled at their implicit purpose--one that was known to all, but never publicly admitted to, especially in this day and age.

“I’m going to look like a whore,” was Eggsy’s first thought, an echo of his upbringing spoken before he remembered the kind of men he stood before, both in status and designation. When he realized what he had said, a horrorstruck look engulfed his features as he looked up at Harry, Merlin, and Gareth, each one of them betraying nothing about the impact of his words. Nevertheless, once more, Eggsy felt the chasm between him and the rest of the Kingsmen yawn wide. “I’m sorry,” he backtracked quickly. “I din’ mean--”

“It’s quite all right, Eggsy,” Harry cut in gently. His tone was unbearably patronizing, and Eggsy felt like he should be irked by it, but he easily let it go considering he did overstep himself. After all, it wasn’t the gentlemanly thing to ridicule the traditions of others just because it conflicted with one’s own.

Instead, he swallowed and looked back down at the extensive set of omega jewels--adornments made popular in the early middle ages by royalty and nobility to show off their prized possessions back when omegas were still unashamedly treated as bed slaves.

The middle and lower classes, forever wanting of the lifestyle of the rich, endeavoured to adopt the custom for themselves, scrounging jewellery where they could, doting on their omegas as they could. In the end, however, the practicalities of life kept them from adopting the lifestyle completely.

In the resentment of the omegas of these classes for their lack of finery and pampering, they decided that, among other things, omega jewels represented the slavery and degradation of their designation, and thus--in a widespread omega-rights movement in the sixties--condemned these traditions of high society, And since majority of the world's population were dominated by the middle and lower classes, the wealthy were forced to hide their practices among themselves and behind closed doors--an open secret, certainly, but a secret nonetheless, one that every omega in the other classes openly expressed distaste for, but secretly craved and strove for.

This was the world Eggsy had grown up in in the estates: omegas who wore the collars and wrist cuffs of their alphas were ridiculed and the jewellery had come to represent prostitution and debasement, but none did not indulge themselves in the pornography of it in the privacy of their bedrooms.

Eggsy, like every other omega he had grown up with, knew what he wanted: being dressed up in finery and paraded before a roomful of admiring alphas. But, like them, his upbringing was too far ingrained in him to control on the automatic, for him to feel anything but shame for liking what he liked.

It wasn’t difficult to suss out Eggsy’s thoughts on the matter, so Harry offered with a vague handwave over the jewels, “If it makes you feel any better, these are Bulgari originals with Merlin upgrades.” Eggsy narrowed his eyes at him for his still patronizing tone then peered closely at the jewellery.

“You took apart priceless originals to put in your tech on the off chance that you’d need an omega t’ wear ‘em for a mission? I don’t got much knowledge of Bulgari, but even I know that’s a bit irreverent, innit?”

Merlin shrugged. “They’ve always been a part of the Kingsman collection and always will be, and the tech upgrades were a recent development. Very recent.” Eggsy lifted an eyebrow and waited until eventually, Merlin sighed and admitted, “Yes. We put them in for you. Specifically for this mission.”

Eggsy beamed a bright and feigned smile to hide the queasy feeling in him. “You _do_ know ‘ow to make an omega feel special,” he said, all cheek and sass and batted eyelashes. Merlin only rolled his eyes and said nothing more to encourage the teasing.

“And here I thought you were worried about looking like a whore,” he pointed out instead, and received downright poisonous glares from the two other alphas in the room. 

He was teasing, Eggsy knew, so while it wasn’t the most considerate thing to say (not that Merlin could be mistaken for considerate at all), he didn’t hold it against him. Nevertheless, the levity was easily taken away, and when Eggsy turned back to the jewels, serious in his consideration, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly to focus on the matter at hand.

This wasn't for him; this wasn't to indulge him or shame him or anything relevant to his feelings on the matter. This was a mission, and Eggsy was a knight. 

As the only omega currently at the Table, he’d been tasked to stand in as Gareth’s omega when they infiltrated a private ball designed for the sole purpose of the richest of the rich showing off their playthings. Without one, Gareth would have never secured entrance. 

Once inside, they would be able to gather intel that could help them take out a massive omega slavery and smuggling chain that was three decades deep and patronized by many high-ranking officials that had helped hide their tracks for years. Such was the pitfalls of lambasting and forcing the rich and the powerful to hide their desires.

He looked up at Merlin. "What do I need to do?"

The alpha stared at him carefully, apologetic for all of a second, and then he nodded. "Gareth will accompany you to the spa. They've been briefed on what you need to deliver a convincing performance--essentially a full grooming--and are ready for you. You will report back here at five to receive the jewels and for your final instructions. Gareth, you will be expected to be present here at that time as well." Jude nodded promptly.

Eggsy nodded as well and waved his hand at the box. “I’ll be needin’ a complete rundown on all a’ this, yeah? ‘S not like I know how to use ‘em or seen them at all beyond some porn an’ shit. Like this. Wot the fuck is this?” He lifted something that was basically [a ring with a hook-shaped bit of ridged metal attached to the rim, curving into its center](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1H8KPJFXXXXbfXVXXq6xXFXXXF/Urethral-font-b-Sounds-b-font-Sex-Products-Catheters-font-b-Sounds-b-font-Male-Chastity.jpg). Bearing the same theme as the rest of the jewellery, emeralds studded the outside of the ring and a pendant hung from the point where the bit of metal was adhered to the ring.

It was Jude who answered him, amused. “That’s a sound, Galahad.” Eggsy looked up.

“A wot?”

“A sound, Eggsy,” Harry repeated in Jude’s stead, his tone strange and his words unfamiliar. He took the object from Eggsy and held it up in his palm as he pointed out the parts to Eggsy’s increasingly horrified expression. “It’s meant to decorate your penis. The shaft goes into your urethra, and the ring goes just beneath the head of your cock to secure it there.” Only then did Eggsy realize he had seen it before in various pornographic pictures and videos.

“Jesus fuck,” he groaned even as his insides heated with arousal.

To that, Harry frowned in concern. “You don’t have to do this, Eggsy,” he offered gently. He was undoubtedly genuine about his concern and in his offer, but Eggsy only laughed dryly. 

Of course he couldn’t reject the mission. This wasn’t the kind of profession you could pick and choose what you wanted to do; you did as you were told, moral ambiguity notwithstanding, or you leave. Simple as.

“It’s fine,” Eggsy answered, waving the offer away. And it really was. He could do this; he was willing to do so if it meant it could save innocent omegas from the perversion of immoral alphas. He’d killed hundreds of world leaders without a second thought for the good of the rest of the world; he could just as easily whore himself out for the same.

Harry nodded, looking vaguely proud. Then, in the most carefully neutral voice Eggsy had heard from him, said, “I could help you put them on, if you’d like.”

That snapped Eggsy’s attention to him.

“Uh... wot?” he asked, as if he heard wrong, as if he heard Harry offer to put on him the ridiculously sexual bits of jewellery intended to lure alphas into paying through the nose so that they could fuck him at their leisure. Of course, if the mission went as it was supposed to, they shouldn’t really get that far, but Eggsy was prepared for the possibility of it, of course, and Jesus, did Harry understand how his question came across or was Eggsy overthinking this?

“You said you don’t know about all this,” Harry gestured vaguely once more to the box. “So I thought--but I suppose you could ask Roxy as well. I’m not entirely sure how well versed she is with all this, but I wouldn’t doubt she has a working knowledge of how to--or Jude, maybe. He, I know, is moderately familiar about this.”

Nothing in his tone of voice or expression belied the purity of his offer, but the unfinished sentences were _beyond_ telling. Even Merlin and Jude seemed to think so with the way they exchanged a glance that was filled with amusement and disbelief.

Not overthinking this, then, Eggsy decided, and _huh_. This mission was starting to work out in his favor because he’d be lying if he said he never thought about Harry Hart--ridiculously gorgeous, lethally graceful Harry Hart--in his bed (or him in Harry’s; he wasn’t picky). 

To be quite frank, if Harry had given any indication in the past of seeing Eggsy as more than the son of his father, Eggsy would have been on him in a second and a half. Not for the lack of trying on Eggsy’s part, to be sure, but Harry was nothing if not disciplined--half-hearted flirting and meaningful glances weren’t going to get him to cave to whatever ridiculous justifications he may have constructed in his head about sleeping with Eggsy.

But omega jewels, it seemed, were his tipping point.

Decision made, Eggsy affected a blush and dropped his gaze. “Yeah. I’d appreciate that, bruv, ta,” he agreed, concealing the eagerness thrumming through him. He lifted his eyes once more to see Harry staring at him with a curious expression, somewhere between triumph and guilt and confusion. 

And arousal.

“And on that note, I am out of here,” Merlin suddenly declared loudly, startling both of them from their stare down. “Gentlemen, eight hours to get ready,” he thought to add before spinning on his heel and leaving Eggsy’s office.

Jude was looking between them, still entirely too amused. “Shall I take you down to the spa, Eggsy?” he asked. “I daresay they have quite the day planned for you.”

Eggsy turned to him, still marginally flushed with anticipation of Harry’s hands on him in a few more hours. And maybe a few more hours after that. “Yeah, bruv. Lead the way.” Then to Harry, he said, “See you later then, Harry?” Harry’s smile was genuine when he nodded.

It turns out, a ‘full grooming’ involved a fantastic hour-and-a-half-long bath (where they scrubbed him down from head to toe and gave him a mani-pedi with a fantastic shoulder rub besides), a mortifying and dignity-stripping colon cleansing, a painful (seriously, he has been _shot_ and _stabbed_ before, and this was infinitely more painful than that) waxing _all_ over (he hadn’t been this hairless since he was a newborn), and an apologetic rub-down with healing balm to calm his stripped skin.

“Anything more?” he asked, turning a pleading look to his slave driver, a tiny girl of Asian descent who looked younger than he did and yet was a good thirty-three years of age. Her answering look clearly said ‘obviously not,’ so Eggsy ratcheted up the puppy eyes that could have any alpha eating out of the palm of his hand (no seriously, he tried it on Merlin-- _Merlin!_ \--and the alpha stumbled over his own two feet. He denied the request for a bazooka, sure, but still, he had to do so from the ground).

But probably because she, too, was an omega, and a formidable one at that, Eggsy failed to secure his release. He sighed deeply in defeat, and maybe it was because of that that she gave him a gentle nudge. “Just a bit more. Nothing painful or embarrassing, I promise.” So Eggsy gave her a small smile.

“A bit more” meant fixing up his hair, being drenched in faintly gold-tinted oil, and being touched up with makeup applied to his eyes and lips. It _was_ tasteful, Eggsy had to admit, but he still grumbled under his breath that the promised of nothing embarrassing was broken. Aleena ignored him and bundled him up, unclothed, beneath a long cloak.

Despite the presence of the wool about him, he still felt as if he was naked as Aleena escorted him back to the East Wing. The interested glances from some friendly alphas and curious ones from everyone else he received along the way certainly didn’t help, but all were polite and respectful enough (and cautious enough because he was still motherfucking _Galahad_ ) to say or do anything but give a polite nod. Their looks both thrilled and terrified Eggsy because on the one hand, he still did feel like a whore; on the other, it was the fulfillment of any low-class omegas dreams.

They stopped in front of Arthur’s office, to which Eggsy turned a questioning look to Aleena. “Pretty sure Merlin said to come to him afterwards.” Aleena winked at him.

“And Arthur said to bring you here.”

The blush that overtook Eggsy’s face was partially disguised by the gold-tinged oil. Still, Aleena grinned knowingly. “Oh, don’t you start being embarrassed in front of me now--”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “I think that ship sailed back when you jammed that tube up me arse.”

Aleena nudged him with an elbow. “All I’m saying is that if I had an alpha like _Arthur_ fawning over me, I wouldn’t be at all embarrassed of it.”

“He doesn’ fawn over me,” he protested. Then he stopped and thought about what she said, finding truth and reason in it, and decided that he was a mature and rational adult and so was Harry. “Or well, not yet in any case. He will if tonight ends the way it’s supposed to.” He gave Aleena a wink of his own and chuckled as she laughed her way back to the spa.

When she turned the corner, Eggsy turned back to the door and, with anticipation thrumming through him, lifted his hand and knocked.

“Come in,” wafted Harry’s voice through the wood, and Eggsy opened it without a moment of hesitation. He’d never hesitated when visiting Harry in his office before, he wasn’t about to start now, sexual tension be damned.

Harry’s attention was on him from the moment he stepped in, which in and of itself was a treat, but his questioning look quickly turned into sheer _want_ right before Eggsy’s eyes, and a telling heat spread through Eggsy’s body, liquefying his insides and seemingly melting them out of his hole.

Spurred by the reaction, Eggsy ignored the tremble of humiliation in him and instead fucking _sashayed_ over to Harry, eyelids drawing low over his eyes as he walked. Harry, having set aside his paperwork and sat back against his chair, tracked his path with his eyes from door to desk, raking over him from head to toe when he stopped three feet away.

“How do you want me?” Eggsy asked, voice pitched low. His words were calculated to startle a split second of hesitation from Harry--successfully, might he add--who tried to brush it off with a calm, “You’ll have to take off your cloak.”

Eggsy hummed in agreement and lifted a hand to his throat, working the button open. The cloak slid off his shoulders and pooled onto the floor around his ankles, leaving him naked and oiled before Harry’s covetous eyes.

His skin pebbled and heated beneath Harry’s gaze, and Eggsy willed his erection to control itself. It wouldn’t do well to find himself at full mast when all Harry did was _look_ at him. His hole heated and throbbed as his lubricating glands reacted to his want for Harry.

When his eyes found Harry’s once more, his blush this time wasn’t affected.

“You could say something, y’know,” he said by way of deflecting. Harry’s eyes were intense and maybe made Eggsy sweat a little bit.

“Yes, I suppose I could,” Harry agreed, but said nothing further anyway as he stood and rounded the desk. He maybe stood a little bit closer than was proper but neither of them said anything about it.

“You jus’ gonna make me sweat then?” Eggsy asked with a grin. Harry smiled serenely, and said nothing once more. “Arse,” Eggsy chuckled. Harry only hummed briefly in response, and his eyes raked over Eggsy’s body, _searing_ him like a brand, and all the tenuous control Eggsy had on his desire snapped like a faulty rubber band.

His whole being swayed into Harry. Only the lack of explicitly given permission kept him from touching, from _taking_ , but that didn’t stop him from aching for it. He was now hard, he was wet--oh God, _how_ he was wet; he could only hope the wetness would contain itself inside him.

When Harry reached out with a restrained stroke to his jaw, Eggsy melted into his touch. His uttered “Harry” was more moan than word.

“Yes,” was Harry’s response to it. He tipped Eggsy’s head back, back, back to expose the column of his throat, and there, his fingers drew a line downward to the base. “Hold still,” Harry instructed, voice a mere whisper. Eggsy shut his eyes to keep from complaints when Harry’s touch left him, then flinched when cold metal touched his skin.

The [thick collar](http://cdn-img.instyle.com/sites/default/files/styles/684xflex/public/1445027764/101615-bulgari-lead.jpg?itok=tDEXTGLS), a gorgeous piece of metalwork with inlaid emeralds and pearls, was fastened around his neck, the pendant resting in the hollow of his throat. Harry explained as he fastened it, “The camera is in the collar--no one would dare to demand that it be removed it, after all, so Merlin can use that for the duration of the mission in lieu of your glasses.” His fingers brushed the skin around the piece as he spoke, sending shivers radiating outwards from that point of contact, then his fingers disappeared once more before one matching arm band was snapped around his bicep.

This time Eggsy looked down to see Harry securing the piece on him. It was a tad snug around his muscles, but it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. The other arm band went on the same way, and Eggsy flexed his arms to test them out.

“Twist the jewel to activate the magnets to use them as handcuffs,” Harry murmured. His voice was dark chocolate, sinful and sweet, like he was telling Eggsy over dinner how he planned on undoing him cell by cell instead of telling him how to use Merlin’s gadgets. Eggsy nodded, half aware and body still overheating beneath Harry’s attentions.

Harry slid the cuffs around his wrists next, arranging the attached chains, and sliding the attached rings onto his middle fingers. They jangled when Eggsy moved, and he tried not to be bothered by that. The way Harry’s eyes glittered though, that helped quite a bit. The other fingers received separate rings of their own in varying but coordinated designs and gentle caresses to each one.

“Activate these like your signet ring, but each one will only have one charge each which is why Merlin opted to provide you additional ones,” Harry murmured, brushing his fingers over Eggsy’s rings. “The wrist cuffs contain your amnesia darts.” He stood close enough that his breath washed over Eggsy’s face when he spoke, and once again, Eggsy swayed into him nearly touching, but coming a hair’s breadth short.

Harry reached for the box once more, but didn’t step away this time, just leaned over to the desk behind him, all long lines and elegance presented briefly to Eggsy’s eyes. When he turned back to Eggsy, he noted softly, “Your nipples aren’t pierced,” and it sounded a bit like disappointment.

“No,” Eggsy agreed, wondering about the regret in his own tone he didn’t understand, but then Harry’s fingers brushed over Eggsy’s nipples and his entire body jerked into Harry’s.

“Oh!” he gasped as he did, but before he could move far, Harry’s hand caught his chin. His lips hovered close to Eggsy’s, begging to be kissed, and who was Eggsy to deny him? Resolved, he swayed forward, leaning his head back to bring their lips closer. 

And then he yelped.

Harry’s grin was triumphant. “Lovely,” he drawled, keeping Eggsy’s chin up with a tight grip and their eyes locked. With his other and, he snapped the other clamp onto Eggsy’s other nipple and only then allowed him a look. Eggsy glanced down, his face flaming at the sight of his chest. “Very lovely,” Harry repeated, nudging at the nipple clamps that weighed heavily at his chest.

“You’ll be able to use these as a garrote. No fancy functions, unfortunately, but it should be long enough to wind around anyone’s throat,” Harry explained as he stroked the chain between the clamps, his nails buzzing over the links and sending vibrations rattling into him through his nipples. He tugged at it gently, making Eggsy gasp and his body follow forward lest the clamps dislodge. 

Harry could have led him around the room by the chain, Eggsy thought, and he would have done so with nary a word. That realization made the omega's face flame brilliantly with humiliation. He almost wanted Harry to do so, just to see what it felt like. Just to see how it would affect Harry if the dark glitter of his eyes was any kind of promise, but the alpha had already moved on.

He stroked Eggsy's cheek briefly with his thumb before moving higher to his ear. "Your ears are, though," he noted.

"Just the one," Eggsy answered.

Harry hummed. "We won't get away with not piercing the other," he said with a frown. "We don't have a clip on option like here." His other hand was playing once more with the nipple clamps, and oh, that was not fair.

"It's fine. Do it," Eggsy offered, gritting his teeth to hold back his moans.

Harry nodded and stepped to the box and bringing out a set of earrings and a long needle. He attached the earring on the ear with the existing hole. It was a cuff the circled the top half of his ear and a stud that went into his lobe. A chain connected the stud to the cuff. “This is your comm,” Harry said, tapping the earring. For the other ear, Harry tilted Eggsy's head to the side and quickly stabbed his lobe with the needle.

Eggsy didn't flinch because in the grand scheme of things, a needle prick was the least of the pains he had experienced. A second cuff, this time cradling the lobe of his ear, went on easily enough.

"Can I see?" Eggsy asked, but Harry shook his head.

"Not yet, darling," he said, and fuck. Didn't the endearment sound perfectly gorgeous to Eggsy's ears?

"Okay, Harry," he answered almost subconsciously. He received a smile in return just before Harry guided him back to lean against the desk, took something else out of the box, and slid to his knees. Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat when Harry’s breath washed over his cock. One of his feet was lifted up and placed gently in Harry’s lap while an ankle cuff to match his wrist cuffs was slid over his foot and the ring on his second toe. Like the wrist cuffs, the web of chains and jewels jangled noisily. 

“No poison blades, but the jewels are actually mini explosives,” Harry explained.

“How’d Merlin make them emeralds do that?” Eggsy asked, ignoring how choked his voice sounded.

Harry chuckled. “He took out the real ones, to be replaced after the mission. These ones are fake.” The second cuff went the same way as the first then Harry stood once more and reached again for the box. 

When he turned back to Eggsy, he held something in his hand that Eggsy couldn’t see. Then a hand was on his cock, and Eggsy jerked sharply into Harry with a loud moan. The alpha was murmuring in his ear, but fuck if he could understand what he was saying, not when he had Harry’s hand on him.

"Harry, please," Eggsy begged.

"Shhh," Harry murmured. "Hold still for me, darling."

"F... For what?" Eggsy asked, a sob riding on the back of his throat, but he obeyed and held still as a statue. Harry pressed a kiss to his temple before cold metal slid slowly down the shaft of his cock. "Oh!" he gasped, pressing his face into Harry's shoulder while the ring was fitted around the root, beneath his balls. When he looked down, he saw the thick band of gold wrapped around him. "Fuck," was his utterance.

Harry pressed another rewarding kiss to his temple, but said nothing as he turned Eggsy around. One of his hands held onto Eggsy’s hips. The other, Eggsy couldn’t feel, but then more cold metal pressed against the entrance of his hole. He sobbed out a moan tilted his hips back to receive the plug, and in doing so, he received a sound of praise that made the stretch of the plug infinitely more pleasurable. Not as wide as a cock and certainly not an alpha’s knot, but the lack of girth teased at the nerves in the rim so much so that Eggsy wanted to fall to his knees and beg for something more substantial.

“Wh--What’s this one for?” he asked instead, another sob tripping up his voice.

Harry turned him back around and pressed him into the desk. “USB device when we get access to their terminal,” he explained in a curiously apologetic murmur, and before Eggsy could attempt to crack a joke about drug mules and cavity searches, he said firmly, "Darling, I need you to hold very, very still now." Eggsy realized it was because he was holding the sound in hand. He choked on a breath, but allowed Harry to guide him to sit on top of the table and spread his legs. The plug was pushed into him further by the position, and with a moan, Eggsy shifted to accommodate it. "Very still, Eggsy," Harry warned as he slid to his knees. Eggsy froze at that action, and the visions once more inspired by it.

Harry tilted his cock down, as if preparing to suck it, and really, he only needed to lean forward a few more inches, and Christ. Eggsy was going to break his promise of keeping still.

Until, of course, Harry started to press the sound into the tip of his cock.

Eggsy's grip on the edge of the desk tightened painfully as the little bit of ridged metal slid into him, stretching the hole in ways it wasn't supposed to be stretched. It burned unpleasantly, squeezing a groan out of him that wasn't entirely pleasured.

The accompanying ring slid over the head of his cock--the cock ring keeping it unusually engorged despite the pain--as the sound was two-thirds of the way in. It squeezed the head tightly in its effort to find it's place at the dip just beneath it, and Eggsy gritted his teeth to keep in his need to beg to stop.

"Very good, Eggsy. Just a little more, sweetheart," Harry was murmuring as he coaxed the ring downwards. The endearments and the praise helped a hell of a lot, but the sound was still a daunting thing.

"Harry," Eggsy pleaded. "Harry, please. I can't--I--"

"Shhh," Harry murmured, his breath washing over Eggsy's cock, the sole benefit to having the piece of jewellry put on him. With one last push and an embarrassing squeak from Eggsy, the head of his cock squeezed through the ring, securing the sound in him, a constant pressure pushing from the inside out. 

"Very lovely, my sweet omega," Harry praised, climbing back onto his feet with a last caress to his cock. He stroked Eggsy’s cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead--nothing to evoke any feelings of lust, but Eggsy’s heart fluttered from it anyway.

“What next?” he asked weakly, leaning into Harry’s space.

Harry shook his head with a smile and answered, “All done. You were very, very good, darling.” The praise coursed through Eggsy like warm honey, soothing the unsettled humming beneath his skin. Harry glanced down between them to the adornments on the omega. When he did so, a small sigh left his mouth. “Beautiful creature,” he murmured almost to himself. His other hand traced a delicate line down Eggsy’s side to clasp his hip and then he looked up at Eggsy once more. “I’ll be taking over for Gareth in the mission,” he confessed.

Eggsy frowned. “Wot? Why? You don’t go on missions no more,” he pointed out, and then with a little more alarm, “Wot if somethin’ ‘appens t’ you? Wot if something goes wrong? Kingsman can’t be without its king.” _I can’t be without you again_ was what he really meant.

Harry cut in smoothly, “Eggsy, I’d like to think myself wise enough to have thought of the repercussions of this. It’s an intel mission, nothing more, I think there would be very little room for anything to go wrong--” 

Eggsy snorted and said, “Don’t let Merlin hear you say that,” which made Harry grin. 

“--And if it _does_ go tits up, I still _am_ qualified for fieldwork, you know? There simply hasn’t been any opportunity where my entering the field would be more beneficial than my remaining here, which is why I haven’t been taking on any missions as of late. I hope you’d trust me enough to have your--”

“I’d trust you with anything,” Eggsy suddenly blurted out.

Silence rang between them. It was an unsurprising confession; Harry _had_ to have known by now that Eggsy trusted him with his life--trusted him with his _family’s_ life. But with all the sexual tension from the last half hour between them, it seemed to mean something different.

Then a brilliant smile covered Harry’s face. “I’m honoured.”

Eggsy swallowed back his emotion and asked in a shaky voice, “Can I see?” Because he didn’t know how he looked with the makeup and the oil and the jewellery, and to be fair, despite all his reservations (that were slowly dwindling by the second), he _was_ curious. Harry thought about it for a moment.

“Before you do, I think it’s only fair for you to be present for my preparation for the mission, don’t you think?” he asked. “After all, you’ve allowed me the pleasure of adorning your body with all this. At the very least, I’d like to offer you the same courtesy.”

The opportunity to see Harry naked? _Fuck_ yeah.

“Ain’t gunna say no to that, bruv,” he said, practically licking his lips.

Harry levelled him a _look_. “If you insist on referring to me by that moniker, however, I shall revoke my offer.”

Eggsy only grinned. “Would you prefer that I refer to you as ‘ _sir_ ’ instead?” he asked in a slyly suggestive voice and a crisp accent. The hand at his hip tightened near painfully, and Eggsy almost laughed.

“Utter cheek,” Harry answered in a beautifully dangerous voice. And then he stepped back and offered Eggsy his hand and a small bow. “May I invite you to join me in my quarters?” he asked, sweet as anything and twice as gentlemanly as he’d ever been.

Eggsy glanced once at the offering, momentarily stunned by the notion that _he_ , a low-class omega _nothing_ , would be treated by an alpha like Harry Hart with the courtesy afforded to an omega of the richest of the rich with no condescension or begrudgement, but only honest sincerity. Like Eggsy was _Harry’s_ omega and was to be treated with nothing less than reverent worship.

He took his hand in the next breath.

Like the agents, Arthur, too, had a set of quarters in the room adjacent to his office. It was to here that he led Eggsy, stopping him in the middle of the rug at the foot of the bed. Here, Eggsy could see his coattails and all the relevant accessories already laid out on the bed, ready to be worn. A mirror stood unassumingly to one side of the room, but the angle in which Eggsy had been stood didn’t permit him to see himself.

Harry drew a line down his jaw to bring his gaze back to him. “Will you kneel for me, my dear?” he asked. It was a plea more than anything. The desperation of a man who has what he wants almost within his reach.

Eggsy slid to his knees immediately from the tone of his voice alone.

“You’re a vision,” Harry breathed in reverence, stroking Eggsy’s cheek once more and then stepping back and shedding his coat. It was draped over the back of a chair behind him. His tie went next onto the table beside the chair and then the shoulder holsters that Eggsy quietly mourned. Harry flicked each button of his shirt out of their button holes, revealing a toned chest that the omega wanted to drag his tongue over. With a small smile in his direction, Harry shed it without shame, folded it neatly and set on top of the tie and holsters. His back, Eggsy came to know, was just was gorgeous as his front: all toned muscle and defined cuts. Minimal scarring because Eggsy knew firsthand how Kingsman dealt with scars. After all, it wouldn’t be advisable for any agent to have any noticeable marks, especially on honeypots and, well, _this_. It was the same logic as to why tattoos weren’t allowed on field agents.

Without turning back around, the older man then took off his socks and shoes and toed them neatly beneath the desk, and when he did turn back, Eggsy’s gaze drifted to his face where the same small smile still rested. “Alright?” he asked, and Eggsy nodded dumbly because his hands were already working on his belt.

The presence of the sound and the cock ring suddenly became glaringly obvious, and Eggsy mentally cursed them. He clasped his wrists at the small his back just in case the urge to remove them became too much. 

A small, pained noise came from Harry, and Eggsy’s eyes snapped upwards in alarm only to find him looking half a second away from utterly _ravaging_ Eggsy right on the carpet.

Eggsy smirked and asked, “You likin’ wot you see?”

Harry answered him with a huffed laugh. And then he pushed down his trousers and pants and once more had the upper hand.

His cock was a cock like most others: proportionately long, generous in girth (though nothing of a porn star’s size), and with a promising knot at the base. Eggsy had seen bigger; Eggsy had _ridden_ bigger, but it was a beautiful, _gorgeous_ specimen that made his mouth water and his whole body sway forward simply by virtue of being _Harry’s_.

“Are you liking what you see?” Harry teased back. 

“Are you gonna put that in me mouth?” Eggsy shot back, but not without an unmistakable note of hope. Harry pretended to think about it before he stepped closer, bringing his beautiful cock within touching distance of Eggsy’s hands should he dare to unclasp them. He didn’t though, and whether or not such inaction was the source of delight in Harry’s eyes, he wasn’t sure.

Harry’s hand found the base of his skull, threading through the hair there—he didn’t dare mess up Aleena’s styled coif any further—and the fingers of his other hand pressed into the space between his jaw and neck. Between the two of them, they guided Eggsy’s head back, back, back. His thumb stroked Eggsy’s bottom lip as he said, “That pretty mouth of yours deserves to be filled with cock—” And God, how marvelously filthy it sounded when his accent rolled that word around. Once more, Eggsy cursed the jewels on his prick. “—Nothing would please me more than to have my way with it.”

A “Please” fell from Eggsy’s lips unnoticed, and Harry smiled gently.

“I can never tell you enough how beautiful you are to me in every way.”

And then he straightened back up and _left Eggsy alone_.

Eggsy spluttered a protest while Harry walked over to the bed and selected the pair of pants and whined when the pants were slid on. Harry tossed him an amused grin. “Come now. Surely you can’t expect me to go pantsless for the mission?” he laughed.

“Would a dare make any difference?” Eggsy tried. Harry only laughed some more and proceeded to dress himself in the rest of his attire.

As handsome as he was in whatever he wore, watching him dress was a little less entertaining than watching him undress, and so Eggsy’s thoughts once more drifted to his own “attire.” Curiosity once more started to bubble beneath the surface of his mind, and the knowledge of the mirror standing just behind him came to mind.

"Keep your eyes on me," Harry reminded softly when they began to drift around the room in an effort to sneak a peek of himself in the mirror. His attention quickly snapped back to Harry, alert. "Are you that curious about how you look?" the alpha asked while his hands nimbly knotted his white bow tie without needing the benefit of the mirror. He did glance at it to check himself, but a quick one was all he needed.

"Ain't never worn these jewels before," Eggsy answered, fidgeting once more in his anticipation now that Harry was finished dressing.

"Well, you look beautiful," Harry assured him, and despite the way it was said almost casually, an offhand remark to state fact more than to flatter, a shiver still ran through Eggsy and quickly culminated in his cock. His moan was little more than an exhale, but Harry looked pleased for having heard it anyway.

He held out a hand to Eggsy who took it with eagerness and stood. He put one hand on the omega’s hip and took a moment to readjust some of the jewellery. Then, with both hands, he turned Eggsy by the waist to face the mirror.

Eggsy’s gasp hung in the air for a long moment while his eyes absorbed the striking image they cut.

Different as different could be, Eggsy glowed with a golden hue from both the oil and the jewellery. His eyes glittered brightly, a sharp green complemented by the emeralds studded all over him and enhanced further by the eyeliner. 

He looked almost ethereal stood next to Harry who was dressed to the nines in a gorgeous custom tuxedo, as could only be expected of him, complete with a cape about the shoulders that looked unusual, but hardly gaudy. Dignified in fact. Clean lines, solid colors, and a stern posture, Harry was the anchor that held Eggsy to the earth.

"Didn't I tell you?" Harry murmured against his ear. His voice was pitched beyond the boundaries of propriety and indifference and his breath teased at Eggsy’s ear. Each syllable rolled over the omega like hot molasses, and the grip at his hips burned. For a moment, Eggsy worried that his slick would start to slide down his thighs and that his plug would slip out, wet as he were.

"Harry..." he started, but what he wanted, he couldn't say, not with his tongue thick in his mouth and his head clouded.

This was it, Eggsy realized. This was the moment he would give himself to Harry and Harry to take him. And he _wanted_ it with every fibre of his being.

Harry moved closer, just the tiniest of shifts to press the line of his tuxedo up Eggsy's naked back. His head dipped lower for his lips to brush against Eggsy's ear as he spoke, even if his eyes never left Eggsy's in the mirror. "Eggsy," he murmured, low and dark still, like he was seconds away from fucking Eggsy up against the glass.

Eggsy gave a garbled sound of acknowledgement that came straight from his throat in lieu of an answer. He tipped his head back over Harry's shoulder, ever so slightly, to catch the collar against the light and admire the way he decorated Harry's front.

He understood now the jealousy of those omegas way back when for what they couldn’t have. He understood now the reason why the custom persisted despite the proclaimed derision for it.

He felt beautiful. He felt wanted. He felt _powerful_. He knew that if they stepped out just like this, they’d be met not with ridicule and mockery, but with awe and deference. 

"I want my intentions to be very, very clear to you," Harry continued. His thumbs rubbed circles into Eggsy's hips while his fingers rested enticingly against his Adonis belt. "We're about to go on a mission where you will pretend to be my omega in a highly sexualized setting."

Oh _yes_ , Eggsy thought. Yes, that sounded very promising.

"You will pretend to be the best omega money could buy," Harry continued, regardless of the way Eggsy’s head lolled on his shoulder. "You will obey my commands without question. I will touch you and kiss you at my leisure. You will fall to your knees for me and service me at my command. You will show your love and devotion for me through every expression, every motion, every word, every moment we are at that party. If necessary, I will put you under, so far under that you will be hard pressed to remember even your name."

That... would not be difficult. Not if Harry continued to talk to him like that, not if Harry continued to _look_ at him and touch him like that.

"When we get back," Harry murmured, an unusual and sudden grave note to his voice this time. Eggsy's world hardened back around him. "When we get back, you and I will do none of that."

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Eggsy's world came crashing hard around him, cold and frigid as the words Harry uttered. He moved to pull away, to face him to ask whywhy _why_! When he offered, Eggsy thought it meant Harry would finally be willing to return his affections, that Harry wanted as Eggsy did. Was he not good enough? Was he not what Harry wanted? He could be, he wanted to beg; he’d do anything to be what Harry wanted.

The hands at his hips grew punishing. Painful, but not painful enough to draw a whimper of hurt out of Eggsy. They did so anyway.

"I will not take that from you," Harry hissed, stilling Eggsy with his hands and his eyes. Eggsy obeyed. "I will not demand nor expect of you your submission to me. Not until I have earned it."

Eggsy blinked, confused, but he stilled anyway because it sounded like there was hope to be had in Harry's words.

Harry pressed his nose into Eggsy's hair and drew in a deep breath before he continued. "I want you, Eggsy," he confessed. Oh, those words. They soothed the confusion in Eggsy, the prickles of assumed rejection. "I want you terribly much. I want to touch you whenever I want, to tell you how gorgeous you look everyday--even when you wear those godawful tracksuits." 

To that, Eggsy huffed a shocked laugh. Harry smiled back and pressed his lips to Eggsy's temple as he continued softly, "I want to take you as I please, in any manner that I please it. I want to show you off as _mine_. I want you to give yourself to my selfish, selfish whims, to want what I want. I want what you want. I want you in all your shapes and forms; I’ve always had ever since the Stanko mission." Their eyes met in the mirror. Eggsy remembered that mission: it was his first one after Harry had been inducted as Arthur; the first one Harry as Arthur assigned to him.

“You were covered in blood, and you were limping. Merlin was calling for a debrief and your mandatory check-up, but you ignored him and came to me immediately, proud and triumphant, seeking my approval. I don’t think you realized what you were doing then, but I did. You wanted me, I knew. 

“But I did nothing to deserve you.”

That wasn’t right. No. Harry deserved _everything_ Eggsy had to give. “You gave me Kingsman, Harry. You gave me a better life,” Eggsy insisted, still very much aware of Harry’s hands on his person and body pressed up against him.

Harry’s hands tightened as he hissed almost angrily, “I gave you the life you were supposed to have if I hadn’t taken your father away from you. That does not merit reward.” Then softer, “I have done nothing yet to deserve your submission to me.” The ‘yet’ resounded loud and clear. “But I will.”

"Harry--"

"Shush, darling. Let me finish." It was not a command, not in the least, not in the way Harry _pleaded_ for the chance to continue, but it rolled over Eggsy like a heady drug anyway. "You're beautiful--you have always been so--but like this. Like _this_ , I knew I couldn't let Gareth have you, even for a mission, even for a farce of a relationship. Like this, I want you to be only mine."

Eggsy's breath caught in his throat, held there by Harry’s conviction and desire. "You don't hafta prove nothing," he said. " _You_ , Harry Hart, don't hafta prove _nothin'_ to anyone, least of all to a chav omega like me." His world suddenly melted into a blur of color before quickly righting itself in the form of a hard grip on his chin when he found himself looking into Harry's flashing eyes.

"You will not--will _not_ talk down on yourself like that ever," was the hard command, the kind of command that, had it come from anyone else, would have repulsed Eggsy from the alpha that had said it. Instead, it filled Eggsy with a healthy dose of fear, and a good amount of _want_ , enough for it to hit the core of Eggsy's being and _obey_.

Harry spoke over him before he could acknowledge the command, the heat that had lanced through him, and the blurring at the edges of his vision. "You will be mine--I am determined to ensure it--but even if you are not, I will not stand for anyone looking down on you, not even by your own self. I _will not_." Eggsy could only nod dumbly, chastised and elated in equal parts, and only then did the harshness and determination in Harry's voice and eyes soften.

He stroked the chin in the grasp of his fingers and then the lips above it. "I plan to woo you," he said, another confession on top of the hundreds already shared. "I want to because, Eggsy Unwin, you may not believe you deserve it, but I do."

"You don't need t’ court me, Harry," Eggsy pointed out, still soft beneath Harry's attention. "Just ask. I'm a sure thing. For you, I am."

Harry kissed his forehead. "Lovely boy, I am not asking you for a quick fuck. Not even several at that. This is more than that--I want you to be mine and mine alone. And when you become mine, it will be for the entirety of my life, however short the rest of it may be. I will not be able to let you go, I will not share you. For as long as I live, Eggsy, you won't ever be touched by another alpha, even if it were for a mission. I would kill them first." The words he spoke were vicious, but the tone in which he spoke them was tender. It was an endearing combination to Eggsy who did not fear the viciousness, to Eggsy who _thrived_ in the violence of their profession. "I am not a good man, Eggsy, no matter what you believe me to be. I am jealous and selfish and proud and violent, and you will be the object of those attributes. I want you to be sure that you want that."

Eggsy thought to affirm his words immediately because Harry's words were sweet and pretty and addictive even when they were meant to be the complete opposite, but Harry deserved a more decent consideration than that, and Harry deserved to be indulged even if that meant it was Eggsy who was going to be.

"Okay," he said instead. "Okay, I accept your courtship." Harry lifted one of his hands up and pressed a kiss to its knuckles.

"Thank you," he murmured, a rare, brilliant smile on his face.

Eggsy's heart stuttered at the sight of it. Regardless, he managed to say, "I’ll be needin’ to know, though, if that means sex is off the table while you’re courtin’ me because if that’s the case, I’m revoking my agreement. You look right fit, and fuck if the sight we make don’ want to make me get on my knees right now.”

“We’re going on a mission, Eggsy,” Harry said with subtle amusement.

Eggsy rolled his eyes. "We got over two hours more, Mr. Uptight.” Then with a leer, added, “Bet I can make you come in less than one.”

Harry tugged him close, close enough for their lips to brush as he spoke in a low, teasing voice, "Oh, I don't doubt that. But used and sloppy isn't the look you're supposed to be going for tonight. Or before the mission at least."

"'Bout jus' me mouth then?"

"Tempting, but no," Harry said. "Our first fuck won't be a quickie in the office before I parade you around alphas of questionable morals. It's going to be in a proper bed, with all the proper equipment, and with all the time in the world for me to drive you completely out of your mind.”

"Keep lookin' at me like that, bruv, and I'd be halfway there by the end 'a the night," Eggsy said while Harry’s hand stroked his cheek. "Mmm," Eggsy murmured and leaned into it. "What do you have in mind till we have to leave then? ‘Bout practicing paradin’ me roun' the estate in just your jewels, Harry?"

It seemed to be the right thing to say because Harry's voice was moderately strangled when he pointed out, "They aren't mine."

"Yeah, but you bloody well near fucked me puttin' them on. That makes them yours in my book so long as I'm wearin' them, you get me?" Eggsy felt giddy in his amusement. "An' I'm not hearin' any correction in there 'bout paradin' me 'round HQ." Harry said nothing to that, so Eggsy dropped his voice and whispered, "I wouldn't mind, you know?"

Harry gave a strangled noise of acknowledgement, if not protest.

"No, really. 'S not like anyone's gonna start starin' down their nose at me for it, posh gits you all are. An' even if they did, they'll quickly understand why they shouldn't. I can damn well make sure of that," Eggsy pointed out with a rakish grin. "'Sides, I wouldn't be the first Omega seen out an' about in naught but the family jewels, not in this crowd at least, yeah?" Harry still said nothing, and Eggsy could see in him a struggle. He pressed himself subtly up against Harry’s front and traced a line down his chest. "Come on, Harry," he whispered, looking up at his through his eyelashes. "Could lead me around with a leash an' all. Or maybe this?" He gestured to the chain between the nipple clamps. The words were out of his mouth before he could really think about them, but when he did, he found himself warm all over, and his arse flooded with slick.

Harry's nostrils flared, inundated no doubt with the scent of Eggsy's arousal. One of his hands found the chain, and he gently tugged at it once, pulling a whine out of Eggsy after having done so. That led to a second, harder tug and a second, louder whine.

" _Oh_ ,” Eggsy moaned, then begged, “Harry, please."

Harry obligingly dipped his head to nose at the skin above his golden collar, inhaling the scent of sweat and arousal on him. One hand guided Eggsy by the hip to sit down on the bed, perching him on the edge. When the position pressed on the plug and earned him a gasp, he simultaneously tugged once more on the chain in his other hand. Eggsy moaned loud, back arching upwards and outwards to follow the path of the chain.

"Harry," Eggsy's voice was quickly wrecked, and Harry's grin feral. He bent his head to lick at his nipples around the clamp, and Eggsy sobbed. "Oh God, Harry please," he whined. "Y' can't leave me like this, Harry, please. _Please_."

"Presumptive little tart," Harry murmured, his tone calm and dark once more. "I can leave you any which way I want, and you're most certainly going to let me, won't you, omega?"

He tugged at the chain once more to encourage an answer when none seemed to be forthcoming. Eggsy gasped again and sobbed out a "yes, Harry!"

"Good boy," Harry praised and stepped back.

The omega's eyes flew open in alarm, and he automatically reached for Harry who took the flailing hand and kissed the back of it.

“Lie back,” Harry instructed, assisting him in his immediate compliance and then hovering above him afterwards, brushing the lightest of caresses intermittently on his skin. The alpha murmured, “You look exquisite in my bed, sweet thing. I long to keep you here.”

Eggsy did want that too.

“Can I get a kiss?” he asked because not since they’d begun this song and dance had he received a proper one. Harry smiled gently and cupped the back of his neck.

The first press of their lips together made Eggsy nearly sob in relief, in delight, in arousal. None of the kisses he had ever received in the past could compare to this press of barely moistened lips. The scent of Harry filled his senses, and he arched up to press himself into his alpha, to no avail. But Harry assuaged his frustration and granted him more. He lifted the hand that held Eggsy’s neck to deepen their kiss. He licked at the omega’s lips and delved in when they opened immediately for him. He moaned his delight into Eggsy’s mouth and twined their tongues together, and Eggsy was desperately, _desperately_ aroused.

It hadn’t been a torrid affair, but Eggsy was breathless when they parted. 

“My answer ain’t gonna change after your courting. I don’t know why you’re wasting your time or your money,” he told Harry. “It’s yes now, and it’ll be yes then.”

“It’s my money and my time to waste, darling, and for you, they’ll never be,” was Harry’s quite perfect answer, so Eggsy snagged him by the front of his tux and stole another kiss out of him, the second of many more to come if Eggsy had anything to say about it.


End file.
